Love Files
by bluelightningbug
Summary: Aphrodite keeps love files on every couple, or future couples in the world, and when she is looking at Percabeth's, Poseidon and Athena come over. What will happen when they see the picture of a certain demigod kissing someone? Also, ever wonder, what Calypso did right after Percy left? Percabeth. READ.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

APHRODITE POV

I was so excited! We hadn't had such a good love story like Percy and Annabeth since Helen and Paris! Right now I was skimmimg through all of my reports on the two love birds, some my own work, others from my daughters and sons. But my favorites, were little snippets of the demigods thoughts.

_Mother! You should have seen the interest in Annabeth's eyes when she saw this new kid Percy Jackson… It was almost the same as when she looks at Luke, and she only just met Percy. I think we have a good couple coming up!_

_-Lacy_

I sighed. That report was from when Percy first came to camp, before Luke abandoned us. It really was a shame, what Luke did, he is really quite handsome. I picked up another report. This one was from their first quest, when the had been trapped in one of my husbands traps.

_Did you see what was on Hephaestus TV? Annabeth was so freaked out! And guess who was there to save her? Her knight in shining armor, Percy Jackson. I squealed out loud when he grabbed her waist! It's just so adorable…_

_-Ronnie_

I remembered that… little incident. My child was right, it was so cute! You could see the way Annabeth had melted into his arms! And don't get me started on what happened in the Siren's Bay! I searched through the reports till I found the one I was looking for. It was one of the thought reports, Annabeth's to be exact, as Percy held her in the air bubble.

_I hate the Sirens! I had no idea they would be so powerful, the only thing that stopped me was Percy. Luke wouldn't have done that….. Luke. I have to accept that he doesn't care about me anymore. Percy is the only who cares._

When I had received that report, I had almost exploded with happiness. They were meant to be! And I hadn't interfered yet… well the next winter I just had to, they were both in such denial, I paid Percy a little visit, to you know, speed things up a little.

I can still see his expressions as if it had happened five minutes ago! He was so polite that boy, his jaw dropping as soon as he saw me. Percy Jackson is my favorite demigod. And the surprise when I told him that I knew why he was on the quest! Priceless! But my favorite was when he said Annabeth's name…. his expression got all dreamy, but determined too. Percy was so much like his father, it was scary. They were both so amazing! But unfortunately, Poseidon, has a wife…. And I have Ares.

The way Percy had behaved when Annabeth went missing sort of reminded me of the time when I sent Percy to Calypso's island. Actually, that had happened last summer. Except, Annabeth's reaction to Percy going missing was a little more dramatic. And I had the reports to confirm it.

_It's obvious that Percy and Annabeth were in love with each other, but now that Percy died, I'm really starting to worry, Mother. Annabeth hasn't eaten in at least a week, and whenever we try to force feed her, she stabs us._

_She doesn't even talk, or plan like she usually does. All she does is sleep and cry on the beach. Seriously, you need to come and talk to her before she does something drastic. Sure, we all miss Percy, but Annabeth is taking his death was too hard._

_-Silena_

It was true, Annabeth was a little dramatic. But it just made the love story better! And Percy decided to leave Calypso for Annabeth, breaking his heart a little in the process, but he completely shattered Calypso's heart. In all the time she has been trapped on that island, she had never fallen so hard for a hero.

I scowled, I couldn't find the report I was looking for! It was a video report, the only one I had so far. It was of Calypso, just after Percy had left. Yes! Here it was!

_The Calypso stood on the shore, tears sliding down her face as she watched Percy's raft fade into the horizon. Slowly, she sank to her knees, words flowing out of her mouth as she sang._

**_Everything's cool, yeah_**

**_It's all gonna be okay, yeah_**

**_And I know,_**

**_Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_**

**_But not today, no_**

**_Cause I don't feel so good_**

**_I'm tangled up inside_**

**_My heart is on my sleeve_**

**_Tomorrow is a mystery to me_**

**_And it might be wonderful_**

**_It might be magical_**

**_It might be everything I've waited for,_**

**_A miracle_**

**_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_**

**_With someone new_**

**_It could never be the way I loved you_**

**_Letting you go is_**

**_Making me feel so cold, yeah_**

**_And I've been trying to make_**

**_Believe it doesn't hurt_**

**_But that makes it worse, yeah_**

**_See, I'm a wreck inside_**

**_My tongue is tied and my_**

**_Whole body feels so weak_**

**_The future may be all I really need_**

**_And it might be wonderful, yeah_**

**_It might be magical, uh oh_**

**_It might be everything I've waited for,_**

**_A miracle_**

**_Oh, but even if I fall in love again_**

**_With someone new_**

**_It could never be the way I loved you_**

**_Like a first love,_**

**_The one and only true love_**

**_Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah_**

**_I loved you like you loved me (Oh)_**

**_Like something pure and holy_**

**_Like something that can never be replaced_**

**_And it was wonderful,_**

**_It was magical,_**

**_It was everything I've waited for,_**

**_A miracle_**

**_And if I should ever fall in love again_**

**_With someone new_**

**_Oh, It could never be the way_**

**_No, It will never be the way_**

**_I loved you_**

I sniffed. The song was so beautiful! Percy Jackson's love life was so dramatic! I loved it, it was gorgeous. I stacked up the reports on Percabeth, slipping them into my love files. But then I looked up at surprise, as a report fell onto my desk.

**A/N: I do not own the song, Selena Gomez does. I hope you liked the story, please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

I stacked up the reports on Percabeth, slipping them into my love files. But then I looked up at surprise, as a report fell onto my desk.

_Lady Aphrodite, Silena told me to report to you if anything happened in Percy's love life, so uh, just thought I should give you this before, Percy and I board The Princess Andromeda. Just in case I don't make it out and stuff. Uh, If I don't, tell Silena I love her._

_-Beckendorf_

I had forgotten, Percy and Beckendorf were going to blow up Luke's ship today! I wondered what was so important, that Beckendorf had needed to share with me before the mission… He was such a good boy, doing what Silena told him.

I picked up the picture, and squealed.

It was a picture of Percy and That Mortal girl Rachel Dare kissing! KISSING! This would just make the story this much better!

"Poseidon!" I screeched, hopping up and down. "Get over here, I have something about your son!"

"Percy? What is it?" He asked, strolling over quickly. His face paled when he saw the picture. "Is that the mortal"? he asked.

"Of course! This is perfect, more confusion, and angst, and heartbreak! Imagine when Annabeth finds out, she'll be so-" I broke off, realizing that I had just told Percy's father that I was making his love life hard on purpose. Also, Athena had come over, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What about my daughter?" she asked, her voice sharp.

"uhh, nothing?" I stammered, my statement becoming a question. I quickly hid the picture behind my back.

Poseidon glared at me. "Percy already has enough to worry about thanks to the war, I don't want the mortal and Annabeth screwing with his mind!"

"ANNABETH?" Athena shouted. "What is behind your back?"

I sheepishly brought out the picture, and when Athena saw it, her eyes started to bulge. "I told her that no good son of Poseidon would break her heart." The wisdom goddess said murderously.

"This is not Percy's fault! He's done everything right Athena!" Poseidon glared at her.

Athena's head whipped around to me, "Show us you files." She growled. I smiled and pulled out my love files on the two young demigods. As the two other gods read them, their faces went from horror, to confusion, to murder, then finally to acceptance.

"Fine." Athena finally said, coming out of her shock. "He loves her. But if he EVER hurts her, he will have to report to me". She stated, turning to Poseidon.

"I have to agree with Athena, If Annabeth hurts him one more time, she will wish she was never born." The sea god sighed. Athena turned on him furiously.

"One more time! Annabeth has never hurt him, it's always the other way around! With Calypso, with Rachel-"

"No! Annabeth has hurt Percy, way more times then he hurt her! She loves Luke! The traitor!"

"She does not!"

I sighed, as their bickering got more and more intense. I shook my head as Apollo came up to me.

"They sound like an old married couple". He whispered in my ear.

"You got that right".

**A/N: I do not own PJO. I hope you liked it, please review. Also, feel free to check out my other stories.**


End file.
